Skyrim: Scroll of Fate
by Tenrou Nogitsune
Summary: Na'lith is a Khajiit Dragonborn. Upon saving Aela's life, she takes up the offer to join the Companions. But there's something more between them besides shield-sisters. What's more, is that there is something else coming to Skyrim than just the return of fallen dragons. Fem Dragonborn x Aela x Argonian x Khajiit; small harem. Rated M for explicit content. Reviews are like crack.


**A/N: So, ever since I got Skyrim for Christmas, my parents haven't seen much of me. I am way too fuckin addicted to the Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. So of course as a fanfiction author, what other way to display my affection to the game than writing a fanfic? NONE! **

**So here in this fic, a female Khajiit Dragonborn must make a decision on who to court. Three ladies, each a different race. A Khajiit, an Argonian and a Nord werewolf. They all want her, but they bicker and fight over claims of who gets to court her. He must figure a way to choose one... but fate has another option...**

**(psst, I'm having a hard time deciding on whether making one of the 3 ladies (not the Dragonborn lady) a futanari. I know it's not everyone's cuppa tea, but I figure it's alright if it's girl on girl. I would like some constructive criticism on this topic; keep the flames to yourself.)**

**Also, I know some of the dialogue was incorrect, but I needed to make some alterations to make sure it went according to how I wrote it, so there may be some AU content, but then again, this is fanfiction!**

**This fic is rated M for... well all the reasons Skyrim is rated M by ESRB. That and sexy times. So yeah. I don't own Elder Scrolls. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Act I**

"New blood is a Khajiit huh? How strange. Where in Tamriel do they come from?"

A pause before Njada answered, "There was a small caravan of Khajiit right outside the gates of Whiterun. After that run it with that giant near Pelagia farms, I bought some minor healing potions. On passing, I found out they're from Elsweyr. Been told it's a hot place; they don't seem to like Skyrim's chilliness. Shame the Jarl isn't too trusting of them. Won't even let 'em into the city. It seems most Nords think they're a bunch of thieves and smugglers. What do you think of our new blood? Can we trust her?"

"What was her name again?" wondered Athis.

With disappointment, Njada said, "You're hopeless dark elf. If you keep forgetting things, Farkas might become a tad smarter than you, at this rate anyways. If you could remember, her name is Na'lith. Odd name."

The Khajiit in question was crouched right outside of the living quarters where Athis and Njada were quarreling. Clothed in a light armored hood and black robes, she appeared a part of the shadows, standing motionless.

"What are you...?" In a single, fluid movement, the newest member of the Companions silenced Aela with a gloved paw around her mouth while simultaneously pulling her to her knees. The Khajiit's silver eyes met the huntress', a finger to her lips, signaling for her to remain quiet.

Njada laughed as she said, "Although, she's pretty damn skilled with a blade. Just in some rags and an iron dagger, she gave Vilkas quite a thrashing when he was assessing her skills. Bet he's mad as hell for that, being bested by a newbie and a girl for that matter."

It was then when Skjor spoke, "Would you two idiots stop gossiping about the whelp we just recruited? You can trust her. I doubt she's going to steal from us or murder anyone here in Whiterun Hold. And if ya see the Khajiit, tell 'er that I would like to talk with her. Now get out of here, I'm dog-tired."

"Hmph, as you wish master," scoffed Athis as he kicked the stool against the stone wall. "If I see her, I'll let her know." The Dunmer exited Skjor's quarters a frown on his face. Soon, Njada followed in suit, probably to get drunk off of mead again.

Once the coast was clear, the Dragonborn released her hand from the huntress' lips. Aela was about to inquire, but Na'lith was gone. Sneaky little thing, wasn't she?

"Oh there you are!" came Skjor's thick voice. Aela stood up straight and walked into the doorway. There, she saw the Khajiit leaning against a wall, conversing with her shield-brother. She shot a curious glance at the recruit, but Na'lith seemed to not have noticed, or completely ignored it. "It seems your time has come!"

"What do you mean?" she asked, her soft voice interested.

"It is time to test your mettle," answered the Nordic man. Skjor grinned, "Kodlak believes you have the heart and spirit to become a Companion. A scholar came to us and imparted to us, the location of a piece of Wuuthrad. As it it the duty and honor of our guild, we must recover the fragment of the weapon once wielded by Ysgramor. You will go to Dustman's Cairn to retrieve it. Farkas will be your shield-brother for this mission. Don't do anything to get him killed. Oh yeah, and don't die."

Smirking, the white furred said, "Don't worry Skjor, I won't endanger him. I'll go talk to him and then I'll be on my way to retrieve the fragment. I'll see you when we return." He gave her a knowing smile as he shut the door to his room.

Upon leaving Skjor's quarters, Aela dove in front to prevent the Dragonborn from leaving up the steps into the main hall. Eying the Khajiit, she inquired firmly, "I want to know what that was about. Tell me."

"It was nothing," she replied, making to leave.

"Oh no you don't!" barked Aela as she barred the way with her arm. Glaring at the newest recruit now, she repeated, "What was that about? Why did you have me keep quiet?"

Rolling her eyes in distaste, Na'lith answered vaguely, "It's a pride thing. I like being able to do what I do undetected. You compromised my location, so I temporarily silenced you. It's that simple." That answer did not go well with Aela's satisfaction.

For a third time, the Huntress blocked the Khajiit's way out. However this time, the Nord woman's lips crashed into Na'lith's soft furry muzzle. An accidental kiss, but... it felt nice.. Aela's cheeks quickly became flushed as she pulled back.

"Ahem, I uh... sorry." Unable to think of anything else to say, the proud red-haired huntress darted away, leaving the way for the Dragonborn unguarded.

"That was odd," she mused, heading out to complete her Trial.

* * *

"Hmm, so this is where the fragment of Wuuthrad, hmm?" wondered the armored Companion as he stood atop the stairs leading down into the tomb. He turned to Na'lith and asked, "So, are you prepared for this little Trial of yours? Hope Skjor didn't make a mistake by recruiting you.

Rolling her eyes, Na'lith replied in her racial accent, "I see you are rather doubtful of my abilities, shield-brother. Your misplaced pessimism shall be proven wrong this day. I have slain a dragon before, raiding a tomb should not be much more difficult for a Dragonborn."

"I hope your actions speak louder than your boasting, cat," smirked Farkas.

Despite the racial slur, the young Khajiit female said as she jumped down into the pit, "I do not care for boasting. I will let my blade do the speaking for me. And if you get too injured, I can always heal you with magick."

"Sassy. Let's see you back up your guff," said Farkas.

Without any further trading witty remarks, Na'lith entered the tomb with her shield-brother at her back.

An intense stench of decay blasted the Khajiit's sensitive nose the moment she walked inside. Scrunching her nose, she muttered, "Would it hurt for people to burn some incense here?" Farkas simply grunted, making no comment.

As they strode into the first chamber, Farkas said, eying the table with several empty bowls and bottles, "Someone's been digging here, and I'd say pretty recently. Be on your guard."

"Aye sir," replied the Dragonborn.

Falling into a stance, the feline-like woman crept along, her dagger at the ready. Farkas found recognition as a stealthy saunter. Was it merely a racial thing for the Khajiit, or was she trained to be a thief... or perhaps an assassin?

Soon enough, they came across the first of the burial coffins. Several draugr pushed back the lids of their prisons and took up their arms once more. It hadn't taken long before they were easily cut down. It appeared that they were severely weak to flame spells, which Na'lith found an increasing thankfulness for her magic.

Eventually after combing through several more yards of the catacomb, the two Companions emerged into a large chamber. A few inches of water covered the ground except on a raised platform. The way forward was barred by an old, rusty but sturdy gate.

"Hey, I think I found a way to open the gate!" called Na'lith as she pulled a wooden lever. Behind her, the archway was blocked by a similar gate. "SHIT! I locked myself in Farkas! I might need a little help."

A heavy sigh rolled off of said warrior's lips as he answered, "Now look what you got yourself into. No worries, new blood. I'll find a way to release you. Hang tight-"

Her shield-brother's voice was cut off as another voice interrupted, "It's time to die, dog! We knew you would be coming here. It was your first and last mistake, Companion!"

A female voice called out, "Whose that?"

The first male voice of the Silver Hand answered, "Doesn't matter. Whoever wears that armor, dies!"

Again the female voice laughed, "Killing you will make an excellent story. Haha!"

Growling, Farkas said, "Not if you aren't alive to tell it!" Then, right before the Khajiit's eyes, her shield-brother began to change. He turned... into something dangerous. Before the members of the Silver Hand could hold their weapons up to defend themselves, the beast that had been Farkas began to fell them one by one, viciously tearing their throats out.

The black furry form vanished from view. Suddenly, the gate rose back into the ceiling. Farkas appeared back in his normal human form. As he approached, he mumbled, "I hope I didn't scare ya."

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" screamed an alarmed Na'lith, her eyes wide at what had transpired mere moments ago.

Farkas replied, "It's a blessing to some of us. We can be like beasts, you know, stronger, faster and more powerful."

Narrowing her eyes, the Khajiit asked with a hint of suspicion in her tone, "You were going to to make me a werewolf?"

"Not yet anyways," he answered, "The blood of the beast is reserved for those in the Circle. And not everyone is accepting of the blessing as we are. It's a secret to everybody. We should get moving. The Silver Hand may be dead, but there are still a lot of drougr down here."

"I suppose so," sniffed the Dragonborn.

Throughout the rest of the Trial within Dustman's Cairn, the two exchanged few words other than to warn about enemies sneaking up on each other or inquiring about a break to regain their strength.

Once they had found the room that housed the piece of Wuuthrad, draugrs began crawling out of the woodwork. The warrior shouted, "I could use your help about now! These waves of draugr are endless!"

Having just learned a new Thu'um, Na'lith began giving Farkas a hand cutting down the desiccated walking corpses. After was seemed like an eternity, the undead horde was finally defeated, giving them a chance to escaped the tomb.

* * *

Aela was waiting worriedly at the entrance to Jorrvaskr. The Khajiit and her shield-brother were late coming home from Dustman's Cairn. Why was she so hung up on her? Why would an accidental kiss cause this sort of thinking? It had felt nice and there was a sort of a spark, unlike when she had kissed Vilkes. She couldn't be be attracted to the Khajiit, was she? Surely it was just a minor fascination with the woman?

But...

If it was more than a mere entrancement of the Khajiit, what would the rest of the Companions think? Vilkes or his brother? Kodlak, Torvar, Vignar? Ria and Njada? Hell, what would their ancient leader Ysgramor think?! How would they possibly react if she openly spoke of her feelings to Na'lith? Especially the others in the Circle. Falling in love with a Khajiit? Absurd! Argh, so many what ifs and whys!

The sound of heavy boots crunching on the cobblestone steps broke Aela out of her reverie. Looking up from her bottle of mead, she found Na'lith and Farkas limping toward Jorrvaskr. Relieved that the Dragonborn (and Farkas) was safe, Aela dropped the bottle, not caring as it shattered on the ground. Rushing over to the two, she faintly smiled at the worn look on the Khajiit's face. She looked exhausted.

"You're alive!"

A soft chuckle escaped Na'lith's throat as Farkas answered, "Yes, **we're** alive. Glad to see you still care about me Aela." _Phew, it doesn't look like she remembers what happened last night_, Aela thought. _But... tonight..._

"Oh hush Farkas, I wasn't worried about you at all ice-brain," retorted the huntress in retaliation of her shield-brother's verbal jab. "I was more worried about the new blood. Didn't think she'd make it. How did she do?"

Replying huskily, Farkas said, " Saved her butt when the Silver Hand ambushed us in the catacombs. Our uh... secret got out, but I didn't have much of a choice. So, she knows about our blessing." He paused and added, "I hate to admit it, but she saved my neck back there in the final fight. The magic she can use is dead useful against those draugr. I'd be proud to have her join us in the circle. She can be my shield-sister any day."

Coming out of the great oaken doors of Jorrvaskr, Vilkas cried, "You have returned! Come, follow me." Sighing at having to walk more, the Dragonborn woman nodded and jogged to keep up with the waiting man.

In the back yard, members and employees of the Companions were gathered against the back wall near the training dummies. The strip of land just in front of the outdoor pavilion was lit by several torches for the sake of what appeared to be a ceremony.

Stepping forward, Kodlak said, "Today, we welcome a new soul into our fold. This woman has endured the challenges thrown her way with strength, wit and honor. Who will vouch for her?"

"I will," answered Farkas whom Na'lith had not noticed who had quickly rejoined the guild. "I stand witness to the courage of the soul before us."

The Harbinger of the Companions inquired, "Would you raise your shield and leap in her defense?"

"I would stand at her back so the world would never takes us!"

Kodlak smiled and continued, as if by memorized script, "And would you raise your sword in her honor?"

"It stands ready to meet the blood of her foes!" answered the werewolf whom the Dragonborn had succeeded her Trial as an ally.

"And would you raise a mug in her name?" asked Kodlak.

Grinning, Farkas replied, "I would lead the song of triumph of her travels in the hall in which we drink."

"And in this circle, we have made our judgment is complete. Her heart beats with honor and purity. And may our enemies tremble at her sight. She shall stand with us as one."

All attending members said in a firm tone, "It shall be so."

With the ceremony concluding, the young Khajiit sighed in relief, at the prospect of sleep at last... that was until Skjor approached with caution. He said gruffly, "Since you have proven your worth, I would like you to come to the Underforge tonight at midnight. That should give you a few hours to rest." The Dragonborn merely nodded. "Underforge is hidden from the rest of the guild. Meet me here in five hours." He pointed to a spot near the stairway up to where Eorlund Gray-Mane.

* * *

Blearily rubbing her sleep-deprived eyes, Na'lith walked silently to where Skjor had told her to meet him. And true to his word, he was there. Looking around, he appeared to search for eavesdroppers. Once he deemed they were alone, he inquired, "Are you prepared?"

Stifling a yawn, the Khajiit answered, "I am ready for whatever test comes next."

"This is no test, new blood. This is a gift," corrected Skjor as his hand glowed blue for a few moments. The rock hiding the entrance lowered. "Come inside." As the Dragonborn walked inside, Skjor commented, "I hope you can recognize Aela even in her beast form. She has agreed to be your forebear.

Slowly walking towards the black furred beast, Na'lith could instantly recognize her shield-sister. Though the eyes were different and her body was different, the Khajiit could recognize her scent and the gentle look when she was not in combat. Her lips tingled as she remembered their accidental kiss. She smiled softly as she lifted a hand, placing it on Aela's muzzle. Her fur was soft.

"Come, let us proceed with the ritual," clicked Skjor, tearing the two women from the moment they had been sharing despite no words were exchanged. "We do this in secret because Kodlak is too busy trying to throw away this great gift. He thinks we've been cursed. How can someone think that something that can give us this kind of prowess be a curse? So we take matters into our own hands. To join with us within the Circle, you must take up the shared blood of the wolf. Are you prepared to join us in the beast world, friend?"

Without a moment of hesitation, Na'lith looked up from Aela's form and answered, "I am and I shall. I do however, find it ironic I will be taking on the form of a wolf despite my birth form as a Khajiit. Never the less, I shall drink."

"Very well."

Drawing his sword, Skjor made his way over to where Aela and the Dragonborn stood. The female werewolf held her arm over the crucible. Raising the blade, Skjor made a deep laceration down her inner arm, causing her to hiss. Out of instinct, Na'lith press her forehead against Aela's to comfort her; it was a maternal instinct to want to comfort those she cared about. But then she pressed her lips against her shield-sister's muzzle, kissing her softly.

"Don't worry, she heals quickly," said Skjor. If he'd made any comment about a Khajiit kissing a werewolf, he kept it to himself. "Go on, drink."

Nodding, Na'lith bent over the bowl containing Aela's blood. The scent was sulfurous, a scent thicker than human blood and in viscosity. Despite being a member of the 'beast-races', drinking blood was not a common act. Bracing herself, she bent her face low and began drinking. She'd drunk enough, as the effects were already taking place.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I know I omitted some of the ceremony dialogue, but that's because Kodlak spoke too fast for me to type and pay attention at the same time, so we'll have to make do without. Tell me what you think of how IC Aela was with her interactions, and tell me if the idea I mention in the intro author's note is a good idea. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
